


study buddy

by eerian_sadow



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, exchange: shipswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has trouble with a class. Trini lends a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	study buddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Griddlebone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/gifts).



> MMPR is one of those canons that doesn't focus heavily on any characters outside an established set. The teachers here were pulled out of thin air and are not in any way canon compliant I just needed them because an American high school has more than the one regularly seen in canon. (and I always got the feeling that Miss Applebee was a well rounded homeroom teacher more than a anything else, anyway.)
> 
> Thanks go out to my awesome friend Wick for naming the chemestry teacher and for Karen Rodgers for being an awesome enough biology teacher for me to remember her sixteen years later (holy crap!) and give her a brief story nod.

Trini watched quietly as Jason wrestled with his homework. He was as smart as he was athletic, but he had to working on math or science to look as frustrated as he did. He knew the basics, but his college prep track had sent him into coursework he didn't always understand and it discouraged him.

"Hey, Ernie," she smiled at the juice bar owner. "I think Jason needs a boost. Two Superfruit Smoothies and a couple of those brownies you were making this morning would really pick him up."

"You got it, Trini." Ernie gave her a thumbs up and started blending their smoothies. She laid money on the counter to pay for the treats as he worked, knowing that he would never ask for it. The older man worked hard to make sure every child or teenager in Angel Grove had a safe place to come to, but the city subsidies didn't pay nearly enough of the bills. She and the other Rangers were here every day, and they all felt that they needed to help out as much as they could.

Saving the citizens of Angel Grove didn't always require a mask, after all.

Ernie frowned at the ten dollar bill when he brought the drinks over. "Trini, I can't take this."

"It's a donation." The young woman smiled as she took the tray holding the Smoothies and brownies. "For the bills the city doesn't cover."

He gave her a small smile. "You guys. You always save me. It's like having my own Power Rangers."

Trini's smile widened. "Well, when we help you, we help everyone."

"That you do." Ernie tucked the bill into the cash box under the counter. Then pointed toward Jason's table. "Better go rescue that pencil before Jason sends it across the room."

She nodded and carried the tray to Jason's corner table. Deftly, she plucked the pencil out of his hand--just before he snapped it over his middle finger in frustration--and replaced it with a smoothie. "You need a study break."

"I don't have time for a study break. This is due tomorrow and Tommy and I have to be at the tournament in Pasadena by six." Jason sighed and took a drink of his smoothie. 

"You didn't even notice when I walked up beside you." Trini set the plate holding his brownie down and then took a seat of her own. "You are going to eat that brownie and take a break."

The Red Ranger picked up the brownie and took a bite as ordered. "I'm just never going to get this. The math is kicking my butt. And what good is chemestry going to be in political sciences anyway?"

"Maybe you'll need it when Billy and I aren't around to save the day." The Yellow Ranger reached over and picked up his chemestry book to see what was giving him so much trouble. "Oh, no wonder you're having so much trouble. Mr. Llangain has you working out of the advanced book. He forgets that not all the college prep students are in the gifted program."

"So what do I do? He's not going to change books this far in."

"I'll help you. My class is using the same book." She smiled as she set the book back down. "And if I don't know the material, Billy will. He took advanced chemestry with Mr. Llangain last year."

Jason returned the smile. "Thanks, Trini. You're a lifesaver."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Trini paced back and forth outside the chemestry room, waiting for Jason's class to get out. She knew she shouldn't be wasting the last of her student aid hour since Ms. Rodgers had given her the last half to study for one of her own exams, but she was as worried as Jason about how he had done on the first test for chemestry class. If he bombed it--unlikely, but not impossible--then she wanted to be there to reassure him. If he passed, she wanted to celebrate with him.

So, she paced and hoped the principal wouldn't come by and catch her loitering in the hall.

After a wait that seemed like forever, the bell finally rang and the class began filtering out. Trini watched for Jason and was dismayed when she saw him walking slowly at the back of the crowd, until she realized he was speaking with one of the newer students in their class.

"It's all right, man," she heard her friend say. "Mr. Llangain's tests are tough. You'll do better next time."

"No I won't," the other student said. "Cause my parents are going to kill me for this F."

"No they won't. Though they might ground you for the rest of high school."

Trini chose that moment to cut through the thinning crowd and move to Jason's side. "You shouldn't scare him like that, Jason. I'm sure they would unground him in time for Senior Prom." She smiled at the other student. "You're Cass, right?"

"Yeah." The other boy looked down at the floor, mood clearly not lightened by Jason and Trini's playful banter. "How'd you manage to do so well, Jason? That test was like... Latin or something."

"I had a good tutor." Jason put an arm around her. "Trini really knows her stuff. No way I could have passed without her."

"You could come too, if you want," Trini added. "We meet at the youth center in the evening."

"You mean it?" Cass asked.

"Sure," Jason replied. "Come by any time."

"Thanks, guys." The other teen smiled. "I'll see you later. I gotta get going or I'll be late for English."

"Okay," Trini said. "See you later!"

"See you around," Jason added.

"So," the Yellow Ranger put her arm around the Red Ranger's waist as they turned to head to their next class, too. "Just how well did you do?"

"A minus," he replied casually.

"A minus!" She squeezed him in excitement. "Jason, that's great!"

"Yeah, it is." He grinned at her. "And I never would have done it without you. Thanks, Trini."

"Anytime, Jason." She grinned back. "Celebratory smoothies after school?"

"Absolutely. This time, they're on me."


End file.
